Ice Age: Continental Drift
Ice Age 4: Continental Drift is a 2012 American 3D computer-animated adventure comedy film directed by Steve Martino and Mike Thurmeier and written by Jason Fuchs and Michael Berg. It is the seventh film released by Blue Sky Studios and the third sequel to their first movie Ice Age. It was Produced by Blue Sky Studios and distributed by 20th Century Fox. Once again Ray Romano, John Leguizamo, Denis Leary, Queen Latifah, Seann William Scott, Josh Peck and Chris Wedge reprise their roles from the previous films. This time, they’re joined by newcomers Peter Dinklange, Jennifer Lopez, Wanda Sykes, Drake, Nicki Minaj and Keke Palmer. Set years after the events of Dawn of The Dinosaurs, Manny, Sid, Diego and Scrat find themselves up against a gang of Pirates, led by Captain Gutt. Plus Diego falls in love Gutt’s second in command, Shira. It is the first sequel in the series not directed by Carlos Saldanha, and the second Ice Age installment that utilises Digital 3D. It was released in the US on July 13th 2012, three to six years after its predecessors The Meltdown and Dawn of the Dinosaurs, and ten years after the release of the original Ice Age. Plot Continental Drift takes place a few years after the events of Dawn of The Dinosaurs. '''When Scrat attempts to bury his acorn at the tip of a mountain, he causes it to break in two. Scrat then falls down into the Earth's inner core and chases his acorn around it, causing the land on the earth's crust to break and separate into seven continents and he gets shot out of the earth's inner core. He lands on a small piece of ice that breaks in two, separating Scrat from his acorn. (If you're wondering why this looks familar, It's because it's the Scrat's Continetal Crack-Up Part 1 short showed in front of Rio.) Meanwhile Manny (voiced by Ray Ramano) becomes over-protective when his daughter, Peaches (who is now a teenager voiced by '''Keke Palmer) starts going to the falls to see a teenage mammoth named Ethan (Voiced by Drake). Meanwhile, Sid (voiced by John Leguizamo) reunites with his family (who abandoned him during the first film), but is abandoned again, with his obnoxious Granny (Voiced by Wanda Sykes). Manny catches Peaches with Louis (voiced by Josh Gad) heading to the falls; he finds her with Ethan and Manny embarrasses Peaches in front of her friends and the two get into a fight. Soon after, the separation of the continents that separates Manny from his family. Manny gets stuck on a floating iceberg with Sid and Diego (voiced by Denis Leary) and a large moving landmass drives Ellie (voiced by Queen Latifah), Peaches, and a herd of other animals towards a land bridge, where Manny had told them to go. After the herd had survived a rough storm, they find Granny in a tree on the same iceberg. Scrat, lost at sea, comes across an island and finds a skeleton of a sabre-toothed squirrel. The skeleton points towards an acorn at the bottom of the ocean. Scrat finds a heavy rock and goes down to the bottom of the ocean and discovers the acorn was a map that leads to a mysterious acorn-filled island. Scrat decides to follow the map and find the island. Later the herd encounters an ice ship, and discover that there are a group of animal pirates, led by a Gigantopithecus named Captain Gutt (voiced by Peter Dinklange) along with his first mate, a female smilodon named Shira (voiced by Jennifer Lopez). After being shanghaied by the pirates, Gutt gives them the option between death or to willingly join his crew, but they refuse to give in. He then decide to make them "walk the plank" with narwhals swimming underneath the edge. Taking up a fight, they manage to escape, breaking the pirate ship in the process. Gutt and the pirates survive the incident and are seen floating on their half of the broken ship. Some of the pirates are concerned over Shira's whereabouts, but Gutt leaves her for dead. Meanwhile, Shira, lost at sea, gets rescued by the herd on the other half of the broken ship. Manny and the herd reaches an island and they find a way home, and the pirates, leading to forcing some hyraxes to steal Gutt's ship. The next morning, the herd and the hyraxes' plot to steal the ship and free the captive hyraxes is prepared. Shira later escapes and rejoins the pirates, but finds herself being berated and called a failure by Gutt for not trying to kill the herd, as he relieves her of her position while giving it to Squint the Rabbit as punishment. Diego is captured by Shira, but tells her to join the herd, and so Shira helps the herd to escape and the hyraxes left freely. Gutt who is furious at what had happened, quickly creates a new ship by breaking off a chunk of ice from a nearby ice wall and calls out for his narwhals to propel it. The pirate gang sets out after the herd, as Gutt is now determined to get revenge on Manny. As the herd head for home, they encounter sharp-toothed sirens who seduce anyone by taking the shape of loved ones. Fortunately, Manny immediately realizes this and manages to steer the ship away from the sirens, before his friends can get any closer to them. Later, after the herd escaped the sirens, Scrat meets a siren, which uses the shape of Scratte, his love interest from Dawn of The Dinosaurs, but Scrat turns away and ignores it. Then, the siren takes the shape of an acorn, causing Scrat to hug it and attempt to bury it (which aggravates the siren). Scrat is then attacked by the other sirens, but is able to get away alive. Ellie, Peaches, Louis, Crash and Eddie (voiced by Sean William Scott and Josh Peck), and the herd of other animals reach the land bridge, but find it to be destroyed. Manny, and the gang finally reach home also finding it destroyed. Much to their horror, Gutt and his pirates have captured Ellie & Peaches. Manny attempts to turn himself in to Gutt in exchange for the release of his family, but Gutt prepares to kill Ellie and Peaches, as he still wants revenge on Manny, but Peaches defeats Gutt by using her half-opossum skills and saves Ellie. Gutt recovers and engages Manny in a fight when a landmass bursts out of the ocean, causing a chunk of the ship where Manny and Gutt were on to break and slide down the landmass. Manny manages to defeat him by moving to the edge of the iceberg, causing Gutt to soar upward, and finally, Manny smacks Gutt far away with a log. The iceberg slips off the landmass, causing Manny to fall off the iceberg. As he is about to land into the ocean, Manny gets rescued by Granny's "imaginary" pet Precious, with Sid and Granny “commandeering" Precious. Meanwhile, Gutt recovers, but finds a siren disguised as a female Gigantopithecus. Gutt goes up to it and gets eaten by the siren. Manny reunites with his family and reconciles with Peaches. With the continent being destroyed by the landmass, the herd and the other animals then find the hyraxe continent which they accept as their new home. Shira becomes Diego's girlfriend and joins the herd and Manny finally lets Louis be with Peaches whenever she hangs out with Ethan's gang. Scrat completes his journey and reaching the island on the map, Scratlantis; a floating city filled with other sabre-toothed squirrels and acorns. Scrat, excited and gleeful, grabs many acorns on the island in a frenzy and eventually tries to grab a giant one, which was used as a plug blocking a hole for the island. He pulls it out, causing the city to flood and sink, leaving Scrat stranded in the middle of a dry desert in North America. Cast *'Ray Romano '''as' Manny''' *'John Leguizamo '''as '''Sid' *'Denis Leary' as''' Diego''' *'Queen Latifah '''as Ellie *'Seann William Scott as Crash *'Josh Peck '''as Eddie *'Chris Wedge '''as '''Scrat *'Simon Pegg '''as Buck *'Karen Disher as Scratte *'''Keke Palmer as Peaches, Manny and Ellie's teenage daughter, Born in the third film. *Jennifer Lopez as Shira, a saber-toothed cat (Smilodon), Diego's love interest and part of Gutt's crew. *'Peter Dinklage' as Captain Gutt, a prehistoric ape (Gigantopithecus) *'Wanda Sykes' as Granny, Sid's 80-year-old grandmother *'Josh Gad '''as Louis, a molehog and Peaches' best friend *'Drake''' as Ethan, a woolly mammoth Peaches has a crush on *'Aziz Ansari' as Squint, a prehistoric rabbit (Palaeolagus) and part of Gutt's crew *'Nicki Minaj' as Steffie, a woolly mammoth *'Ester Dean' as Granny Sid and Captain Gutt's sirens *'Rebel Wilson' as Raz, an Australian prehistoric kangaroo (Procoptodon) that is part of Gutt's crew *'Joy Behar' as Eunice, Sid's mother *'Nick Frost' as Flynn, a 4000 pound English elephant seal that is part of Gutt's crew *'Heather Morris' as Katie, a woolly mammoth *'Ally Romano' as Meghan, a woolly mammoth *'Alan Tudyk' as Milton, Sid's father / Fabio sloth *'Kunal Nayyar' as Gupta, a Bengali Badger (Chamitataxus) and part of Gutt's crew and used as the ship's imperial flag *'Alain Chabat' as Silas, a Blue-footed Booby from the south of France that is part of Gutt's crew *'Eddie "Piolín" Sotelo' as Fungus, Sid's uncle *'Ben Gleib' as Marshall, Sid's brother *'Christopher Campbell' *'George Jacobs' *'Jason Fricchione' *'Patrick Stewart' as Ariscratle, the leader of Scratlantis Production The first details of the sequel were announced on January 10, 2010, when The New York Times reported that Blue Sky was working on a fourth film and was in negotiations with the voice cast. Fox later confirmed on May 5th 2010, that Ice Age: Continental Drift would be released on July 13th 2012. Reception Music Theatrical Release Home Media Trivia Sequel After the release of Ice Age: Continental Drift, John Leguizamo, the voice of Sid, said of the fifth installment in the Ice Age film series: "It sounds like they're working on something. So hopefully the answer is YES, but I cannot say for sure." On December 20th 2013, 20th Century Fox has scheduled the film for July 15th 2016. Posters Category:Movie Characters Category:Blue Sky Movies Category:3D Movies Category:2000 Teens Movies Category:Fourth Movies in Franchsies Category:Sequels